It's complicated
by DancingMarionette
Summary: They say a love triangle is complicated. But what's more complicated than that? A love square of course! Much to these four's distress. How will they survive a year of complications in their relationships? And will their status remain complicated 'til the end of the year? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

**Nagumo Haruya**

This is Nagumo Haruya; red hair, gold eyes and a cocky attitude. He's currently in his 9th grade in Raimon Academy— he just transferred here last year. He's currently in Raimon's soccer club. You seehe's a talented player.

"Burn-kun!" Nagumo looked behind him and saw a familiar face running towards him. It was a fellow soccer player and a close friend of him named Fubuki Shirou. Additional info too, he's often nicknamed as Burn— credits to his element.

Nagumo stopped in his tracks as he waited for Fubuki. Once Fubuki was beside him, he slowly started to walk again. They walked for a while in silence.

"Hey, how was your weekend?" Fubuki asked him—trying to start a conversation.

"Good. Though my back still hurts." Nagumo turned to him with a smirk, "buts it's nothing I can handle."

"Oh." Fubuki blushed and looked away," That's good."

"Hey are you okay? Your face is red." Nagumo commented.

"Huh? Well—"

"Fubuki! Tulip!" Nagumo and Fubuki turned when they heard that familiar voice behind them. It was none other than Suzuno Fuusuke.

"Good morning, Fuusuke-kun!" Fubuki beamed.

"It's not a tulip, you ice head!" Nagumo retorted back angrily, "it's a flame! A flame!"

"Losing your cool so early in the morning, huh?" Suzuno gave an icy glare to Nagumo before shaking his head, "it makes me wonder if you're in your period."

"What? That's obviously you, you girly—"

"Shut it."

"Um…" Fubuki tried to intervene but they continued.

"I bet you watch Barbie every night." Nagumo spat.

"Barbie? Who the hell watches that? Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult your idol."

"Um, Nagumo-kun! Fuusuke-kun!"

"WHAT!?" Nagumo and Suzuno both looked at Fubuki with a glare.

"W-we need to go to class or we'll be late." Fubuki said worriedly.

"I'm sorry, Fubuki. I didn't mean to raise my voice on you. If it wasn't for tulip here—"

"Hey! You insulted me first!"

"But you're right, let's go to class." Suzuno smiled as he started to walk away from Nagumo and to Fubuki.

"That guy." Nagumo growled as he glared at Suzuno from the back before he started to walk heading to class. Nagumo clenched his fist— he is angry.

He is angry because Suzuno is so annoying.

He is angry because Suzuno is so close to Fubuki.

He is angry because he loves Suzuno.

And every time he tries to talk with Suzuno, it always ends up being a fight between them. It hurts because he knows that Suzuno doesn't love him back.

But when they entered the classroom, Nagumo turned his from into a smirk as he sat on his seat near Gouenji's— who's probably going to be late.

**Fubuki Shirou**

Fubuki Shirou stared as Nagumo Haruya sat down on his seat. He felt his face heating up when he saw that smirk on Nagumo's face.

He looked away and gulped. His heart is beating fast once again. 'Get a grip Fubuki Shirou!' He mentally scolded himself.

"Hey, Fubuki." Fubuki turned to see Suzuno looking at him worriedly, "are you okay?"

"Yeah." Fubuki smiled.

"Oh." Suzuno looked unconvinced but then he diverted his gaze at the door then back at Fubuki. Or wait, Suzuno's not looking t him but the one behind him.

Fubuki looked behind him and saw Nagumo Haruya— Fubuki's secret crush since Nagumo's first day of school last year. Then Fubuki felt his heart break. Does this mean that his close friend has a crush on Nagumo? Does that mean that Fubuki's chances at Nagumo will decrease? But—

"Hey Fubuki." Fubuki snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face Suzuno.

"W-what is it, Fuusuke-kun?" Fubuki stuttered out.

"Do you think Gouenji will be late again?"

"Huh?" Was Fubuki's intelligent reply. 'He's not going to talk about his feelings for Nagumo-kun?' Thought Fubuki.

"Nothing. Never mind." Fubuki wondered if it was just his imagination that he sees Suzuno blushing.

Fubuki shook his head and sighed as he looked at his secret crush grinning from afar as he talks to Endou. He could hear from afar that they were talking about soccer.

Fubuki closed his eyes and wondered if Nagumo would ever accept his feelings but he knew it's impossible.

Ah, love.

**Suzuno Fuusuke**

Suzuno Fuusuke stared at the door, waiting for a certain someone to enter the class. He looked at his wrist watch and saw that there's only six minutes left before the final bell.

He didn't want that certain person to be late again and be sent to detention. After all, he's very worries of his wellbeing. But if he'll be late and sent to detention, it'll be harder for him.

Suzuno wondered why he even fell in love with someone who doesn't manage their time well. Someone like Gouenji Shuuya.

"Ow!" He felt something big his head and he turned around to see a worried Fubuki and then averted his gaze to the one and only person who'd do such thing to him.

"Burn!" Suzuno seethed at Nagumo who was whistling at the other side of the row.

"What?" Nagumo feigned innocence but Suzuno won't fall for that.

"You threw a paper at me!" Suzuno growled at Nagumo who dropped his innocent act and smirked.

"So what if I did?"

"You—" Suzuno stopped himself when he heard the sliding door open. He eyes shot towards the door and felt his heart beat when he saw that platinum blond hair.

Suzuno immediately forgot the paper thrown at him as he sat down and reverted back to his cool posture. He can't let himself act uncool in front of Gouenji.

"Good morning Gouenji-kun!" Suzuno heard Fubuki greet and he mentally panicked when he saw Gouenji approach him— or Fubuki, but still! Suzuno still kept his composure.

"Good morning Fubuki." Gouenji smiled back. Suzuno felt his heart beat faster now that Gouenji is closer.

"G-good morning." Suzuno decided to greet and mentally cursed himself for stuttering.

"Good morning." Gouenji replied to him and it felt like butterflies exploding in his stomach.

"You're early today, Gouenji-kun!" Fubuki laughed, "by two minutes."

"At least I'm not late." Gouenji replied and he looked so cool that Suzuno can't even control his heart beat anymore.

Suzuno silently thanked the gods that Gouenji started to walk away when Fubuki to,d him to go to his seat.

Suzuno sighed, "I can never get used to this."

"Did you say something, Fuusuke-kun?" Asked Fubuki in a gentle manner.

"I-it's nothing."

**Gouenji Shuuya**

Gouenji Shuuya sat between the window and Nagumo. Gouenji sighed as he stared at the view and then stole a glance at Fubuki who was talking to Suzuno.

Gouenji had this small crush for Fubuki who is his childhood friend. He remembered back when they were young that Fubuki had a twin named Atsuya. He remembered Fubuki Shirou being the shy and meek one between the twins.

And when their parents divorced, they were separated. Atsuya lived with his father who transferred to America while Fubuki stayed with his mother.

Gouenji could still recall that day back in 2nd grade where a transfer student from Hokkaido was introduced. Fubuki was so shy back then and Gouenji took it as a responsibility to take care of him at first.

But now, looking at Fubuki, Gouenji is reassured that he grew up from that shy kid. Well, kind of. But Fubuki was braver now than he was before. He wouldn't cling to Gouenji now.

Gouenji felt himself smile when Fubuki smiled as he talked to Suzuno.

"Hey, Gouenji Shuuya."

Gouenji turned to the person calling him who was Nagumo Haruya. "What?"

"I was thinking." Nagumo smirked, "do you want to form a hissatsu technique with me?"

"A hissatsu?"

"Yeah, I mean we both have fire element." Nagumo shrugged, "and I acknowledge you as someone strong enough to match me."

"Alright."

"Great!" Nagumo smirked, " I'll show that Suzuno that we could create a better combination."

"Wait, what?" Gouenji tuned to Nagumo.

"I threw a paper at him saying that I challenge him." Nagumo smirked, "our combo hissatsu vs theirs. I talked to Endou and he said it'll be great!"

"Theirs? Against who?"

"Suzuno and whoever he takes as a partner. Probably Fubuki."

"Fubuki?"

Gouenji glanced at Suzuno and Fubuki. Suzuno was holding crumpled paper beside him as he was talking to Fubuki. Fubuki nodded at whatever thing Suzuno was talking about.

Fubuki noticed Gouenji looking at them and he smiled. Gouenji smiled back in return and felt his cheeks heating up.

Yes, he likes Fubuki Shirou.

* * *

**And that's it. The first chappie of this story. **

**Btw, I'm not sure if I got their personalities properly but I hope this was satisfactory. :P in case it wasn't obvious, this is a love square with Nagumo liking Suzuno who likes Gouenji who likes Fubuki who likes Nagumo. Yeah, but eventually this will only end with two pairings— which are the top two I like the most.**

**Please review. I also accept constructive criticism. It helps.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't updated for a long time. : So, uh, here's a long chapter.(or atleast it's longer than what I usually do) And thank you for Noor535 , Hibisha and Gouenji Shirou for reviewing. I appreciate it so much. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

It was art subject and everyone was given the chance to form their own group of four—some already started painting, some were still brainstorming and some were just putting random lines.

Gouenji had originally planned to team up with Endou, Kidou and Fubuki but it seemed that Kidou was with Sakuma, Genda and Fudou while Endou was with Kazemaru, Hiroto and Midorikawa. Gouenji and Fubuki ended up with Suzuno and Nagumo.

"It's been fifteen minutes and we haven't even started yet!" Nagumo glared at the blank watercolor paper in front of him.

"But, Burn-kun, you turned down all of our suggestions." Fubuki replied softly.

"We need something that must be better than Hiroto's!" Nagumo replied as he glared at Hiroto two tables away from them.

"We need to think of something though," Gouenji said, "Otherwise, we'd be passing a blank paper."

"Art class is a two-hour subject. We just wasted 10 minutes for the grouping and another 15 minutes with brainstorming." Suzuno said, "You can't expect us to make something amazing..."

"But I can't lose to Hiroto!" Nagumo said, "And your suggestions were stupid, Gazelle!"

"Well if you're so good," Suzuno glared at him, "Why don't you suggest something then!"

"Well, I was thinking of something to do with fire—"

"And how do you expect us to paint something like that?"

"Shut up, I'm—"

"Fubuki can." Gouenji cut in while Fubuki blinked in shock when Gouenji said his name.

"Huh?" was the reply Gouenji got from the three.

"Fubuki can paint." Gouenji smiled at Fubuki, "He won competitions back in elementary."

"But, Gouenji-kun, I'm not—" Fubuki protested.

"Why didn't you say so, Fubuki?" Nagumo smirked, "Then let's begin!"

Fubuki blushed when Nagumo smirked at him and he slowly took the paint brush Nagumo offered to him. "T-then, what do I do?"

"It's up to you, you're the artist." Nagumo smirked but Suzuno smacked him.

"This is a group work, you Flame Brain!" Suzuno said, "We need to do something too!"

In the end, they decided to just make a simple portrait of the sunset reflected on the ocean since they lack time and materials to do Nagumo's suggestion. Everything went well for a while.

"Ha! It seems that we're ahead of Hiroto and his group now!" Nagumo smirked as he saw Endou accidentally spilling water on their work, "I guess it's too bad for them! We have about thirty-five minutes before the coach collects our work!"

"It's Kudou-sensei for now." Suzuno corrected him, "He's not our coach. At the moment, he's our art teacher."

They concentrated on their work, especially Fubuki who was quite a perfectionist when it comes to art (as well as soccer). Eventually they finished fifteen minutes before the time.

"Good, place it over there and let it dry." Kudou pointed to the table where the other students had already passed their work. Fubuki volunteered to be the one to put it there and he took a glance at the other passed projects. Some were quite good, Fubuki laughed at the painting of penguins—'_probably Kidou-kun's team'_, he thought—and a painting of a soccer ball beside a vague image of what Fubuki assumed were stars—'_Probably got ruined when Captain accidentally spilled on it. '_

There were also a few others that were quite good, some were canvas and some were just strange lines or vague pictures that Fubuki couldn't understand, but then art is a way of expressing oneself so Fubuki just smiled at it as he placed their work and went back to their table where the others were cleaning the table, mostly Gouenji for the other two kept on fighting.

"Gouenji-kun, need help?" Fubuki asked as he helped Gouenji with the brushes and paint.

"Thanks." Gouenji smiled back.

"Then, I'll wa—" Fubuki stopped when Nagumo suddenly bumped with him for a second and his cheeks immediately started blushing. But he was perplexed when he realized that his uniform is wet.

"I-I didn't meant to, Fubuki!" Suzuno approached Fubuki and apologized.

"I-it's okay, Suzuno-kun."

It seemed that Suzuno aimed to throw the water at Nagumo but he dodged it and ended up soaking Fubuki instead. This was one of their fights again. Last weekend, they started a food fight at Nagumo's house and then later that night, another pillow fight happened during one of their sleepovers.

"What's with that aim, Gazelle?" Nagumo mocked Suzuno but then Suzuno took one of the brushes and smeared it on Nagumo's face. Nagumo blinked as Hiroto laughed at him when he passed by.

"What the—" Nagumo touched his nose, as Suzuno has made a thin, straight line from this left cheek to his nose, and stared as there was a black paint on his fingers. "Y-you'll pay for that!"

And thus, another fight happened and it ended with Kudou making Nagumo and Suzuno stay to clean up the mess. The paints were scattered all over, the chairs and table were disarranged as they were running around the room and both of their faces (hair and clothes, too) were already a canvas.

"Geez, this is all your fault, Burn!" Suzuno glared at Nagumo as he was picking up broken brushes on the floor. '_Now I can't spend my lunch with Gouenji and on top of that, I acted uncool!'_

"You started it! You even placed some paint on my hair!" Nagumo replied, '_Remind me why I even have a crush on him. '_

* * *

"Thank you Gouenji-kun." Fubuki sneezed and muttered a soft 'excuse me'

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Fubuki smiled as he tried to adjust the uniform that was a slightly bigger than his usual—with sleeves long enough to cover his hands, "Why do you have a spare uniform, by the way?"

"I bring them just in case." Gouenji smiled at him, "Glad I did, or else who knows what you'd be wearing right now."

"It's going to be hard to wash my uniform. I hope it won't get discolored—they just had to throw paint water at me." Fubuki lightly pushed Gouenji, laughing softly and he looked up to Gouenji, smiling, "Thanks again"

'_Why is he so cute?' _Gouenji blushed as he looked at Fubuki.

'_I wonder if Burn-kun is okay. Does he have spare clothes? If he's still cleaning the room, how will he eat his lunch?' _Fubuki wondered worriedly for Nagumo. "I wonder if Burn-kun and Fuusuke-kun are alright? Should we bring them lunch? And maybe help them out too?"

"If you say so…"

Gouenji and Fubuki bought food from the cafeteria and then went to art room to help the other two with the cleaning. (**A/N: I don't know but in our school, it's okay to eat or enter the art room during lunch or anytime… The teachers are pretty lenient.)**

* * *

The bell rings, signaling that it's dismissal. The others head for home, some hanging out with their friends and some staying in school for different purposes.

"Gouenji!" Nagumo approached Gouenji, "Should we start practicing for our combination technique?"

"Okay." Gouenji nodded.

"Good! I'll show that Gazelle!" Nagumo turned to look for Endou and found him talking with Kazemaru, "Hey! Endou!"

Endou heard him and exchanged a few words with Kazemaru before heading towards Nagumo. "You want to practice your combination shoot, right?"

"Yeah! Gouenji and I are making the best combo! Fire with Fire!"

"Un! That's good then!" Endou grinned as he ran towards the goal, "I'll practice with you!"

"Maybe we should make a hissatsu that could beat whatever that Burn has." Suzuno spoke with Fubuki.

"S-stronger than B-Burn-kun's?" Fubuki blinked and his cheeks were turning pink again.

"But he has Gouenji with him…" Suzuno paused for a while, _'That Burn! He just HAD to partner with him…'_

"Is something the matter, Fuusuke-kun?" Fubuki asked.

"Nothing." Suzuno smiled at Fubuki, "Now, let's start."

"Un!" Fubuki smiled, "Let's be like the wind together!"

Raimon was busy today as everyone was practicing a new hissatsu because of the upcoming Football Frontier. Before they even knew it, practice time was over and they had to go home. They were in the changing rooms and Fubuki went to Gouenji," Do you have plans for this afternoon?"

"None." Gouenji blinked, "Why?"

"Then, would you accompany me?"

"I go with you everyday, though."

"You see, I actually need your help." Fubuki blushed slightly as he awkwardly scratched his cheek and glanced sideways, "I-if that's okay with you…"

"Sure…" Gouenji blushed as well, _'Why is Fubuki acting this way? Well…it's quite cute…No! I have to keep calm!'_

"Thank you Gouenji-kun!" Fubuki beamed, _'Yes! Gouenji-kun is quite similar to Burn-kun so maybe he could help me find a gift for Burn-kun!'_

"Gouenji! Um..this may seem sudden but… do you mind walking with me today?"Suzuno approached Gouenji, _'I need to do something so that Gouenji would notice me."_

"If it's me, then it's fine but…" Gouenji glanced at Fubuki, "Today, I'm planning to—"

"Fubuki!" Nagumo leaned on Fubuki, "Should we walk home together today?"

"E-eh?" Fubuki blushed, _'He's so close! Wait! Did he say that he's going to walk home with me today? B-but! How could I decline!?'_

"That's good!" Nagumo smirked when he saw Fubuki nodding stiffly, '_Gazelle was planning to ditch me, was he?'_

Suzuno seethed at Burn, _'Damn that Burn. He's going to destroy my chances with Gouenji!' _

'_What to do? I can't buy a present for Burn-kun if he's with me today!' _Fubuki was glancing at Nagumo then to Gouenji—who looked a little bit angry for some reason.

'_But I thought Fubuki had plans for today? Why is he bringing Nagumo?'_ Gouenji stared at Nagumo's hand on Fubuki's shoulder.

In the end, nothing went according to what was originally planned. They took short rendezvous around the place—went to bookstores (Suzuno was delighted that he found something that he and Gouenji both liked; books), Suzuno and Fubuki bought ice creams and Nagumo bought a taiyaki while Gouenji bought nothing because he paid for everything, much to his dismay. But how could he refuse a request from Fubuki?

In the end, they had to part ways because Nagumo and Suzuno's houses were in different path. While it was just four houses away for Fubuki to the right and a little farther for Gouenji in the same direction.

"I'm sorry, Gouenji-kun…" Fubuki apologized, "It was rude for me to force you to pay for us."

"Nah. It's fine." Gouenji smiled, "Why apologize now when I do that for you everyday?"

"Geez, you don't have to act so cool, ya know?" Fubuki laughed, "But today's expenses were larger than usual."

"Can't believe Nagumo bought four taiyakis and you just had to accept an ice cream eating contest with Suzuno."

"Sorry. Were you dissatisfied today?"

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine with the service water while I stared at my wallet."

"I'm sorry." Fubuki laughed—though guiltily, "I'll repay you."

"Nah. It's fine."

"Rich kid."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Fubuki smiled as he stopped in front of his gate and waved at Gouenji, "Bye, thanks for today!"

Gouenji waved his hand goodbye and was about to walk away when Fubuki called him again "What is it?"

"Maybe, if we can go together alone, you could help me… um…accompany me or something…" Fubuki trailed, "So uh..bye!" _'I'll ask him to help me with Burn-kun's gift when Burn-kun isn't there.'_

Gouenji blushed at Fubuki, _'Why is he so cute? Is it even possible?'_

* * *

"Flame Brain."

"Ice Queen."

"Tulip hair."

"Barbie fangirl."

"Shut up or I'll Northern Impact you to Mars."

"Would love to see you try."

Suzuno stopped in his tracks and gave an icy glare to Nagumo while the latter did the same.

"Fine, I'm sorry." Nagumo was first to break the glaring contest before Suzuno smirked in victory. _'Only because I like you, cause if not…'_

They walked in awkward silence.

'_What should I say next? Damn, it seems that we get into a fight the moment either of us says a word.'_Nagumo pondered.

'_I admit that I was kind of harsh with Burn. Maybe I should apologize too?' _Suzuno glanced at Nagumo but when Nagumo was about to face him, he looked away.

"Gazelle, were do you think you're going?"

"Huh?"

"Your destination's here." Nagumo pointed the gate that Suzuno had just passed by. "Seriously, you blind or something?"

"O-oh!" Suzuno blinked, "You don't need to tell me! I can see just fine!"

"It doesn't seem like that to me!"

"Shut up, idiot!"Suzuno closed the gate on Nagumo's face.

"That Gazelle…" Nagumo clenched his fists and he was about to leave when the gate opened behind him.

"Burn, take these." Suzuno gave Burn a light blue umbrella, "I-it's not like I care for you or anything, okay? It just looked like it's about to rain and I had a spare umbrella."

"Thanks." Nagumo grinned at Suzuno.

"Well then, bye." Suzuno abruptly closed the gate on Nagumo's face again.

'_Well, I guess I can't help but fall in love, can't I?'_

"You're surprisingly early today, Gouenji-kun!" Fubuki exclaimed at Gouenji who was indeed very early.

"Congratulations Gouenji!" Endou hugged Gouenji with the others laughing behind him.

"Stop it. Don't make it sound like it's such a big deal." Gouenji muttered, _'I guess I was just a little excited to see someone…'_

When the others decided to stop teasing Gouenji, Fubuki decided to approach his best friend and gave him a paper bag with a neatly folded clothing inside.

"Thank you for letting me borrow your uniform. I washed it for you." Fubuki smiled.

From afar, Suzuno watched the scene and felt his chest tightening. He can't help but feel _jealous. _Come to think of it, Gouenji and Fubuki were so close. Could it be that they're…_dating_?

Suzuno's thoughts were disrupted when he saw an umbrella placed on top of his desk with a note on top of it. He looked at Nagumo's retreating figure and looked back at the note. He took it and it says, '_Thanks, if it wasn't for that umbrella, I would've been soaked in the rain.' _

Suzuno just smiled. Then his smile faltered when he noticed that Fubuki sat beside him with a red face. He usually was okay with Fubuki but the thought that he and Gouenji are dating is… slightly unnerving for Suzuno. And he wasn't the type to beat around the bush so…

"Hey, Fubuki?"

"Hm?"

"Are you dating currently dating someone?"

"E-eh?"

"Are you?"

"Wha—No! I'm not!" Fubuki shook his head with his face reddening.

Suzuno breathed a sigh of relief. But then he stopped, " But… is there someone you like?"

"S-someone I like?" Fubuki paused and stared at Nagumo who was beside Gouenji, "Well, yes…"

'_Is he staring at…I can't believe it! I never thought that Fubuki would become my love rival for Gouenji!' _Suzuno thought that with Fubuki as a rival, he'll surely lose. But then, he was never really the type to give up, "Fubuki, it seems that we share the same affections."

"Fuusuke-kun, don't tell me…"Fubuki's eyes widened, _'He likes Nagumo-kun too?' _

"Just to tell you, Fubuki. I'm not going to give up on him. Even if you're my friend, I'm considering you my love rival as well." Suzuno smirked before his face softened and he reached out his hand to Fubuki, "But, I hope this doesn't destroy our friendship."

"This is only a friendly rivalry and no matter who wins, we'll still be friends, right?" Fubuki smiled as he shakes Suzuno's hand. "Deal."

"But I guess that's what they mean by opposites attract." Suzuno chuckled lightly, "Fire and Ice, huh? We're really asking to melted, aren't we?"

"That's so true."

When the homeroom teacher arrived, everyone settled down as she made some announcements. And when the teacher finished, there was a sudden knock from outside the classroom door and she excused herself to check it. The class curiously peeked over to see who their teacher, Ms. Hitomiko, was talking to.

"Class, it seems today that we have a transfer student from America."

"From America?" Ichinose blinked in surprise.

"Please introduce yourself."

Fubuki felt that the world had just went in slow motion right then and there. The person in front was so familiar that he could never mistake it. Pink hair, that familiar grin, those same-green eyes, there's no mistaking about it.

"My name is Fubuki Atsuya."

* * *

**Please review. : If you have suggestions, corrections or anything you want to say then please review it. I'd be very happy if you do. Bye! **


End file.
